AMICIS,
by Imperial wish
Summary: This comic con was going to be perfect just you and your friends but instead of that you bought something from a guy that calls his self the merchant and we get sent to equestria on the planet Equis which two of your friends to help you out and something about A prophecy of three emperor of one empire coming from another world now at just fucken stupid the way I see it. Co/ author


Three friends walk through the front door of this year's comic con. These three friends in due time will build an empire built to last for eternity, but they will face dangers along their Journey to becoming emperors in their own rights. what is needed from them for just giving up their old lives and for new ones. They will be needed by dimensional realms will in the Final countdown of the destruction of all realms.

This year's comic con was Ginormous, you can't believe it that you actually managed to get three passes this year. When I got them I asked two of my friends to tagalong.

RG One of my newest friends I ment over discord, he was dressed as Courier with his N.C.R. Veteran Ranger armor would've a sleeve rolled up for a pip-boy if he had one, but he didn't have enough money to buy one and on his hip a big iron named " Lucky "and Cameron a good friend and fellow gamer, he was going as highwayman form Darkest dungeons. he had all most Everything on him to the jacket to the red scarf and leather straps an boots but, he was missing with the three flintlocks pistols and the highwayman dagger for the reason was the same for why RG didn't have pip-boy.

As for me I was going as A Roman centurion from Sons of Rome. I had the armor plating The centurion galea, scutum and Gladius. The only thing I was missing, is the Pilum. This was because I couldn't find the exact replica of the Pilum in that was In the game But maybe I will find here at comic con.

But getting through the checkout this year was hard as fuck. While waiting in line you ended up overhearing one of the security guards talking about how people went missing after purchasing something, but you just shrug it off Like it was nothing. when you finally got out of the security area you could see cosplayers everywhere you look.

Hey Alexander what are we going to do first, you heard Cameron say. But to be honest with yourself you don't even know what you're going to do first. honestly You want to check out what games Will be coming out this year.

I don't know about you, but I'm starving, see you guys later, RG said while walking away from you guys, But before even leaving you an Cameron You're able to tell him that you will meet him back by the booths.

So shall we go and see what's up this year with the video games laddie you said Cameron with your Best attempt a British accent or what's close to it.

You couldn't believe what you have seen here. resident evil 3 remake, halo infinity, dying light 2 an even empire of sin that last game seems to have caught Cameron eyes, he seems to like that for some reason, but what Caught your eyes was the resident evil 3 remake. you have liked the movie but you love the game even more, to bad it was Demo meaning that you only got to play The beginning of it.

After what seems to be forever you begin walking towards the booths, Like you told RG that's where you'll be meeting up with him and Cameron Which he stood by your side.

a few minutes of walking you eventually find, RG waiting for you and Cameron at a booth where there was a vendor and he looked like the merchant from resident evil four. Waving at RG to get his intention, with him turning around to you and Cameron waving right back beckoning you guys towards the booth.

As Cameron and Alexander made they're way toward the booth they got a good look and what this man the merchant was selling, the man was selling a energy sword along with a chainsword they looked rather real but that was not what caught their eyes right there before them And was some particular items there among the many prop weapons was a pipboy, three flintlock pistols and a dagger, also there before Alexander was a pilum.

The three friends stared in shock and awe at the sight before them were the items needed to complete their attire before the other two could regain themselves Cameron stepped up and asked "Excuse me sir just how much would these be?"

the merchant turned his head slowly and said "Well young man for you and your friends free of charge!" the old man said behind the mask.

"What!?!" all three friends Exclaimed in surprise and in pure shock

"well i do have one price once you take these you'll go on a quest for me sound fair?" RG and Alexander were about to object but cameron loved the idea of free stuff so he snatched up the flintlocks and his newly acquired dagger smiling dumbly to himself the other sighed shrugged and followed suit.

Then before anything more could happen all three friends blacked out and would soon awaken in place of unfamilerty.

Aaaaaooooh . . . . !!!!! Holy fuck where the hell am I !!!!

I begin looking around and notice right away that i'm not at comic con anymore. i turn to my right and see Cameron is in a tree i look to my left and see that RG is laid out on the ground. I soon begin stumbling to my feet and observe my surroundings and notice i'm in a forest with both friends at are somewhat Passed out with, you soon hearing cameron an groaning from then , know that they haven't passed onto the realm of the dead makes you feel so relieved.

Looking around yourself trying to find we're is your scutum, Gladius, and Pilum to find neatly piled on each other along with your galea. You begin walking towards where your stuff is ignoring the weight of your Plated armor, like it was just another T-shirt you were wearing on your body. which was odd since it was cutting into your skin at comic con you would need to look into this but for now you just focused on getting your stuff.

After managing get all of you're belongings on to yourself, and even get your pilum attach on with your scutum which was easy. thanks to the Loose leather that was sticking out of it.

Putting on your Galea looking back at Cameron and RG which are now just starting waking up slowly, you will let them rest While you look around.

Pulling out you're phone from where your Loculus is, which is located around your belt. when Turning it on for you to only find, that the Internet Icon is not there and it's seem at your phones charging constantly.

Clicking on messages to see that there's only three with there being RG, Cameron and Group chat. an the Contacts icon is not there like it should be but instead of it you see that it was replace with an app that say inventory.

But before you could even click on it, you hear a scream coming from the north west. looking that all you can see is Forest but something in you, is telling to not ignore the screen but to run towards it so that you can save it an protect it. Without a second Thought you begin running in that direction.

After running in this Direction which felt like hours but in reality, it's only been about two minutes and the sound of the screaming seem to get louder and louder but now the sound of it starting to be more feminine. when you begin seeing a clearing up ahead you started crouching to make sure what you are about to run into is it dangerous, but you just ran into a Forest that you have no clue how you even got into that's besides the point.

When getting to the edge of the forest canopy, with you moving a bush to side so that you can look and What you see next was something you were not expecting, something that made you dumbfounded. There were wolfs, but these wolfs were on their hind legs Instead of being on all fours, from where you are at you can see about 20 of them surrounding what appears to be anthro horses, six of them to be precise with them ranging from different colors. Purple, pink, yellow, orange, Cyan blue an the last one white.

But you did noticed that there were cuts and bruises all over them and you also seeing that cyan blue and the yellow one with them having wings, and the purple one having wings Long side with a horn. The white one has a horn also With the other two not having nothing.

What you heard next push you over the edge.

Boss will be please with you being his new breeding bitches you heard one of the bipedal wolf said

Without warning you pull your pilum out of your scutum, then aiming it at one of the wolfs that was going for the yellow one. right as it Going for Her you throw your pilum with all the strength that you had and with it making it's mark, going straight through its Skull.

After that You begin chargeing right out of the bushes with your Gladius and scutum in hand. The first wolf that will fall to your Gladius would be a scrawny looking wolf, which doesn't look over 12 years old and with you decapitating him with his head falling to the ground.

Another one of them tries going for your left side but instead is met with, your scutum stoping his blade right in it's Tracks. you soon bashing your Scutum, right in it's face moving your scutum out to the side and bringing your Gladius to a stomach with you jabbing it right through him and with you soon pulling out seeing him fall to the Ground. quickly spinning around stopping another one from Stabbing you in the back with you repeating what you just did to the last wolf.

One more tries running up right at you for it Only to be cut down by a projectile. Knowing this all you can say is " look like the Cavalry has arrived."

The remainder of them being killed by RG with his pistol named lucky and with, Cameron sneaking up behind them like a true highwayman or was it assassin. After all that was done you turn to the anthro Horses noticing that you are looking right at them. Took one step forward all but one stepping back this one was the purple one, what came next was a big shock for you.

Greetings I am princess twilight sparkle said the purple anthro equine which is now know as Twilight sparkle

What kind of name is fucken Twilight You heard RG said.

Knowing this you were gonna have a long day. A day which you will never forget.


End file.
